First Loop
The first loop in the mansion is when most of the important foundation events take place. It is the very first time the characters entered the mansion. After hearing a rumor about the haunted mansion while skipping Germany's training, Italy told America about the rumor, which led to the Allies and the Axis countries going to the mansion. Entering the Mansion : "The only thing I remember vividly, to the point that I can't breathe, is when we first came here." : — Italy Veneziano Upon entering the mansion, the countries happened upon the monster, and ran from it, scattering in the process. Italy was separated from the others, and wandered around trying to find anyone else. Eventually, Italy was able to escape, but not before everyone else who had come with him to the mansion was killed by the monster. All Alone : "And I was alone. One after the other, they lost their lives right before my eyes." — Italy Veneziano The first to die was Japan in the Piano Room. Before that, Italy had forgotten that Japan had come with them in the first place, as had the others. Japan told Italy to leave him there and find the others, with Italy begging for Japan not to die until the end, when Japan expressed his longing for all of them to escape together. The next were France, China and Russia in the room with the fireplace. They appear to have been badly injured while "making a new breach" for the others to escape. France's last words were to entrust Italy to Prussia's care. Russia and China then told Italy that he would get in the way if he remained any longer, to persuade him and Prussia to leave. Right before he died, China remembered Japan, and said that he wanted to look for him, implying that Italy did not tell the others of Japan's death. Russia was the last of the three to die, and lamented that "even in this place, I'm all alone yet again..." Next were England, Canada and America. England's and Canada's bodies were laid side by side on two beds, while America told Italy to get out of the mansion and find them reinforcements. Italy worried that America would get hurt while they did, and America replied that he wanted to stay with England and Canada until his last moment, as they were both very important to him. Finally, Prussia and Germany died. They had told Italy they were going to take a look around, but went to the key room to obtain the main door key. Italy refused to leave them, and Germany threatened to make him run laps for disobeying. Prussia joined in, telling Italy that he should go before Germany added more laps. Italy agreed to run the laps, telling them that he would run away, so that Germany would have to run after him to catch up. Prussia died soon after, Germany following him in the next few seconds. Go Back : "Take us back! You can take us back in this warped space, can't you? If you do that, why don't you eat me first? If you can catch me, that is." — Italy Veneziano After everyone had died, Italy found the journal in the library, and was about to throw it away when the monster found him. He ran out of the mansion with it in hand, and was almost out of the boundaries of the mansion when he turned around and faced the monster head-on. He taunted the monster, saying that he had won, and that when he left and was a country again, he would destroy the mansion. He then ordered the monster to turn back time, for him to try to save everyone and for the monster to try and kill him and the rest. The monster did so, and Italy found himself at the world meeting, journal in hand.